


Suit and Tie

by HopeInHandfuls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Smut, Top Lexa, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i feel so ashamed right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeInHandfuls/pseuds/HopeInHandfuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh I wine and dine. I treat a lady to the finer things in life. The elegant meals, the exquisite jewellery, whatever she so desires, and then I take her home and show her the time of her life. In fact, they are more than happy to be in bed by 10:30, sometimes, they can’t even wait that long.”</p><p>Miss Lexa Woods is strictly business and her formal attire is enough to send most women crazy. </p><p>But is her charm enough to send Clarke over the edge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

The room was crowded, overbearing with people, and Clarke could hardly stand the noise. Bustling people like moving cars, creating their own sense of traffic.

Voices everywhere, she didn’t quite know where to look, who to listen to. She decided it was probably best not to listen to any of them. For she was in the midst of rich snobs, and fancy business people and the like, she did not belong here.

She had been dragged along by her best friend Octavia, though where the girl was now, she couldn’t possibly imagine, probably dragging her fancy tuxedo boyfriend Lincoln away somewhere quiet where they could be alone.

Yet here she stood, completely alone, _no tuxedo boyfriend for her_ , she thought.

The event was hosted by a Miss Lexa Woods. Clarke could hardly bring herself to stomach the name. Some fancy business extraordinaire. This was a charity event. She couldn’t deny, that was a nice thing of Miss Woods to do. Alas, she couldn’t really bring herself to care that much. She had heard nothing but bad news about her, such as she liked to promise women the world just to get them into bed and that she liked to dress in a very exquisite manner.

 _I have to get out of here_ , she thought _. I don’t belong with these people_.

Her legs moved without even thinking about it, and she thought that they must have decided to find Octavia before she could even muster up the thought.

She pushed past the traffic of people, making her way to the front of the room, beside the stage, ignoring the bar to the side that looked very tempting right about now.

Before she knew it she was tumbling onto the floor in a crash. This place really was like traffic.

She stood up before the person could even offer her a hand.

“Do you even watch where you’re going?!” Clarke spat, before making eyes with the girl before her. And my, was she beautiful.

Her suit was tailored, grey, her black tie laced in a perfect knot, her white shirt ironed to perfection.

“Well, if I may be excused, but I believe it was you that crashed into me.” The woman stated plainly, never leaving Clarke’s eyes.

“No it wasn’t, look around, everyone’s looking at you, not me, it was you.” Clarke decided she better be quiet, for she was beginning to sound like a child, a brat even.

“I believe they are staring at me, my lady, because I am the organizer of this event, and well, I’d like to think I’m not half bad looking.”

Lexa Woods. This woman before her was Lexa Woods. She had crashed into the organizer of the event. And she was an egotistical organizer at that.

“I know who you are.” Clarke lied. “And please, just because you have don’t know how to treat women and you have a rather nice figure it does not make you appealing in any way. Oh, and one last thing, I'm not your lady. I have a name, and it's Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke lied once again. She did find the woman before her appealing. Extremely so.

“Forgive me, but are you implying that you think that because of the way I present myself, I can’t respect women?”

“No, I think because of the way you don’t respect women, that you can’t respect women.”

Though Clarke displayed indignancy in her mannerisms, the posture of the woman in front of her remained straight, and steady, like nothing could ever hurt her, like no one could show her disrespect, like her features would never change like sketches in a court room. Not a single smile, not even a smirk. Nothing.

The smartly dressed woman opened the pocket-watch placed neatly to her side, checking the time as if she had somewhere better to be, before placing it back into her pocket and staring directly back into the eyes of the blonde before her.

“Seems like you and I have different standards as to what respecting a woman truly means. Maybe I could show you how I operate.”

The woman stood firm, her eyes never averting their gaze from the blonde’s in front of her. Confidence leaked from her stance, her face, her everywhere. If this woman had a weakness, she did not show it.

“No thank you, I think I already know how you operate, and it isn’t wine and dine and bed by 10:30PM. You’re not exactly the type of girl I’d take home to mother.”

Clarke couldn’t deny it, inside, part of her was screaming to take the opportunity just to be in this girl’s presence even a second longer, and yet, here she stood, rejecting the bargain this stud of a woman had presented her with. Passing it back like a note in a classroom.

“Oh I wine and dine. I treat a lady to the finer things in life. The elegant meals, the exquisite jewelry, whatever she so desires, and then I take her home and show her the time of her life. In fact, they are more than happy to be in bed by 10:30, sometimes, they can’t even wait that long.”

Again, her face, it never changed, for the words never met her cool and collected features. Though they met Clarke like a grenade and she was exploding from the inside bringing redness to her cheeks and a slight quiver to her bottom lip.

Clarke wanted to slap her, just to see her facial expression change, just to see anything other than the cool line of her lips, never moving, never faltering. But as she thought of those lips, those colourful lips that she could swell with her own, she could never bring herself to do so.

She could no longer take the burning passion inside of her, but she had to, she had to endure it. She couldn’t show this girl weakness. She couldn’t give in to her desire. She couldn’t.

Fighting her instincts, she turned around, and headed for bar, needing to intoxicate herself to skew her thoughts, make her forget just for the night, if only for the night.

“Thirsty, Clarke? You know, if I had my way I’d drink you like strawberry champagne.”

The way she said her name brought chills down her spine. She spoke that simple syllable as if it was the most gracious word in the world.

The blonde stopped in her tracks, this was too much, this was all too much. She couldn’t turn around, for if she did, she would be staring back into those intoxicating green eyes that made her slightly drunker than any alcohol at any bar could. She would be looking down at that elegant and refined suit, that black tie that she pictured tugging at, that brown hair she wished to tug even more so.

She could picture her behind her now. Hands in her suit pockets, calm and collected whilst she herself was now trying to head for the exit instead of the bar, flustered and worn out simply by talking.

That was it, the blonde was over this now. She turned to face her and oh god it started to hurt once more.

“Leave me alone” she spat.

The words were toxic, childish even. There were a million and one things she wanted to say but they couldn’t quite leave her lips.

For a moment, just that one moment, she thought the girl before her was going to change expression, that she was going to move her mouth ever so slightly, scratch her nose even, but she didn’t, she simply stayed there, hands in her pockets, like she had nowhere else to be.

The words had lingered and gone sour like curdled milk and the pause lingered even more so until the elegant suited woman broke the silence.

“Clarke…I’m sorry, I thought you were up for the chase. My intentions were never to make you feel uncomfortable. Let my driver take you home. It’s late, and this is a dangerous city. No tricks, I promise. Just a ride home. You will be safe.”

For the first time, Lexa simply stared at the ground, almost awkward. Almost. Like she could even know what it was like to be awkward when she looked like a Roman Goddess. When she walked like no one could hurt her. When she breathed perfectly in rhythm despite all that had occurred like it was the easiest thing in the world.

And Clarke saw it. She saw it all. Like the canvas she had painted of this girl in her mind was all wrong. The features askew, the writing all off, like she was cursing the shading and wanted to start all over again.

Maybe this woman wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, she was simply looking for a partner in a two way dance and this event was her ballroom and Clarke had become tangled in the lines of people that would kill to be where she was tonight. With this person.

“I…I’ll accept your offer. Just home though, please. I’m tired, and I just want to go home.”

Clarke wasn’t tired at all, for she had lied and her expression changed and it showed. She was awake more than ever, adrenaline pumping through her body over recent events. She simply wished she could show an inhuman expression like the girl before her, and she cursed herself, for she couldn’t.

Lexa arched her eyebrow, sensing the lie.

She decided it was best not to comment.

Whether it be on the redness in the blonde’s cheeks, the twitching of the nose.

The change in expression drove Clarke crazy, the way her eyebrow moved, and the way it curved around her features like a banner around a flagpole.

She decided it was best not to comment.

Lexa nodded at the blonde before her. A simple act that required little to no words, a “ _follow me outside_ ” if you will.

And Clarke did just that. She followed the girl past lines and heaps of people. People that stared, people that didn’t, and people who were indifferent not knowing quite where to look.

She knew that this was a big deal. That no one simply drove away with Lexa Woods without being in the tabloids the very next day. But she decided she couldn’t bring herself to care. This girl was not her friend, much less her girlfriend, this girl was not anything to her. She was simply a girl giving her aid to get home.

Lexa held open the doors to the building leading outside in a chivalrous manner, the air had grown chill and rather foggy, and Clarke had not thought to bring a coat. She placed her arms around herself, moving them up and down for friction, and for warmth.

Without hesitation, the girl before her slid off her suit jacket, handing it to the shivering blonde before her, nodding for her to take it as they stood in wait for the vehicle to arrive.

The sight of Lexa in now simply a white shirt, tie and vest jacket was enough to make Clarke shiver alone, let alone the cold. Fortunately the chill of the air would be enough to mask her surprise.

She held out her hand, taking the suit jacket, before placing it over her cold body. It fitted her rather well, though the sleeves were slightly too big, and the length slightly too long. It was clearly tailored to Lexa’s body, and to Lexa’s body alone.

“Thank you.”

Two words, two words were all Clarke could muster. What more could she possibly say on this strange and eventful night?

Lexa simply nodded as a response. Was that all she ever did?

A few minutes later, a black Bentley swerved around the corner. Lexa’s vehicle.

The two of them climbed into the back, before noticing that reporters had followed the car like vultures to their last meal. Clarke had rather hoped they had not got a shot of her, especially now that she was wearing the suit jacket of Lexa Woods. _My mother would freak_ , she thought.

And another part of her, possibly a more dominant part, wished that a photo had been taken. That she would wind up in a magazine somewhere, or in a newspaper, with the headline “ ** _Does Miss Woods Have a New Lover?_** ”

She decided to push the thought away, for it was ridiculous. It was very likely that this woman took girls home on a regular basis, for she was always wrapped around someone new, was she not? That was what she had heard, anyway. Clarke was just another notch on her bedpost.

 _No,_ she thought. _I am simply going home. I will not be a notch on anyone’s bedpost tonight._

“Is your seatbelt on, Clarke?”

The words knocked Clarke straight back into reality. She decided to play Lexa at her own expressionless game, and simply nodded. Though when she did it, it was not nearly as sophisticated.

“Then we shall go.” Lexa stated.

The driver, hearing those four words, put the foot to the accelerator, and darted off into the streetlights.

Clarke followed them, she admired the way they lit up the world like a candle to a dark space. They made her feel at peace. Dared she say even at ease?

“Your address.” The now unsuited Lexa stated plainly, looking directly at Clarke like she was a match that needed to be sparked.

“Oh, yes, of course. I…I must have forgotten that part.” And she had. Dare she say that she forgot they were even going to her house, and that she started to assume they were going back to Lexa’s penthouse? “It’s 324 Polis Avenue. Not that far from here at all actually. Only round the corner.”

Lexa nodded once again, assuming that the driver had heard Clarke’s orders, and would follow suit.

Clarke glared at the way Lexa arched her fingers over her own leg. The way she gently tapped against her kneecaps like she had somewhere to be. Like she was in a hurry. Before she knew it she was picturing those fingers sliding over her own leg. Those delicate hands and what they could do. Like a cartoon gimmick she was shaking her head, as if it would expel the thoughts in an instant. Alas, it did not, and they escalated from there and before she knew it she was becoming flushed again.

“Clarke, are you alright? Is it too warm in here? I can get my driver to turn on the air if that is what you wish.”

So refined, so handsome, so elegant. Even her words were pure poetry and her physical appearance was the ink that formed the sentences.

“It’s fine, I don’t need air, I’m fine, it’s alright.” Whilst Lexa’s words were poetry hers were simply muddled like a Picasso painting.

She couldn’t think of anything else, she couldn’t get her mind off those plump lips, begging to be kissed, to be touched, to have fingers raked over them.

Her mind didn’t do it, it was her body that unclasped her seatbelt, and threw her forwards and on top of the girl beside her to straddle her, and before she knew it their lips had crashed together in a mess and a haze and she didn’t quite know how to breathe any longer, and she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to care.

Clarke couldn't quite understand why she was doing it exactly, and why she was being quite unlike herself. Maybe it was because this woman was beautiful, maybe it was because she simply wasn't thinking straight, maybe it was because we all need a little danger in our lives.

Lexa’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the girl on top of her, whilst one of her elegant hands found its way into the tangles of blonde hair before her.

Clarke knew that Lexa’s driver would know exactly what was going on, but she had decided that he had probably seen a lot worse in the backseat of this car.

“324 Polis Avenue, hurry. Drive faster.” Lexa stopped mid kiss to inform her driver.

So it was happening. It was really happening. Clarke lay on top of Lexa Woods. She was taking Lexa Woods back to her house. She was going to spend the night with Miss Lexa Woods. Millionaire Lexa Woods.

Lexa wanted to explore all of Clarke. To touch her gently and roughly all at once. To trace her fingers all over her skin. They couldn’t get to her house fast enough.

The car pulled to an immediate halt, and the two of them were reluctant to break their kiss, though they knew that they had to sooner rather than later if they wished to jump into bed as quickly as possible.

Both Lexa and Clarke jumped out the back, hastily more than efficiently. The blonde slowly untangled her arms from Lexa, begging to find her keys as soon as possible. She fumbled around in her handbag. Her phone, no, lipstick, not that, her purse, not that either.

“Jesus Christ you’re killing me give me the goddamn bag.” Lexa snatched the handbag out of Clarke’s hands before the blonde could even register her words.

She didn’t place her hands in the bag immediately, which struck Clarke as incredibly odd, this wasn’t efficient at all. Clarke could find the keys quicker at this rate.

Lexa made her way up the steps before emptying the entire contents of the bag onto the front porch.

“Are you out of your mind?” Clarke was fuming with anger but if she had to be honest with herself it was turning her on too. She had never seen this calm and collected woman so desperate.

The elegant woman picked up the house-key, placing it into the lock, _even the way she opened a goddamn door was sexy_ , Clarke thought, once the door had opened, Lexa messily kicked the remnants of Clarke’s handbag onto the welcome mat inside, and pulled Clarke in with the hem of her own suit jacket.

The two of them shot inside like a bullet firing out of a gun, their lips locking once again. With their eyes closed, even Clarke couldn’t find her way up to the bedroom if she tried.

Though reluctant, she pulled back, releasing Lexa’s lips, simply so the two of them could find their way to the stairs.

“It’s just up h…” Clarke was cut off by yet another kiss.

“No time, kitchen counter. Now.” The urgency in Lexa’s tone was truly alarming.

Clarke was going to respond, was going to say anything, anything that she could think of, before Lexa picked her up, putting the blonde’s legs around her waist, and placing her on the kitchen counter in front of her.

Their lips met once again, more desperate and wanting than ever before.

Lexa pushed Clarke out of her suit jacket, lowering her dress straps as she did so, _the blonde looked beautiful in her red dress,_ she thought, _but she would look even better out of it._

Before Clarke could even register what was happening, her dress tumbled around her sides, leaving her top half bare and exposed, for she wasn’t wearing a bra. If Lexa was surprised by that, she was going to be even more so surprised when she discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all.

Now was that time, as Lexa placed a hand underneath the thin sheet of fabric, and onto Clarke’s center. The woman raised an eyebrow as if in shock, or as if to say, _bravo, there’s hope for you yet._

The blonde simply gazed into Lexa’s eyes as she pulled the dress off in one quick swoop, discarding it to the floor, she could buy Clarke another if she was so adamant about placing it there. By the wanting expression in her face, she knew that the blonde could not currently care at all, for her mind was focused on only one thing.

Lexa paused for a moment, and with it came confusion from Clarke. Here she was, naked before this girl, the girl who had thrown the contents of her handbag out onto the front porch as if to say ‘ _we don’t have time for morals and ethics here_.’

“The suit jacket.” Lexa stated simply.

Clarke continued to glare in confusion.

“Wait…what? You mean you’re worried about it getting dirty when you’ve just thrown my dress on the floor well sorry Miss CEO but that’s not going to fly with me.”

Lexa cut her off with a finger to her lips, as if to quiet her down like a spoilt child. She placed her lips next to Clarke’s ear and whispered.

“The jacket, put it back on.”

Clarke didn’t quite know how to comprehend what the hell was going on. She was pretty sure this was one of her biggest fantasies to date and it was happening. Wasn’t it? _Please say this was actually happening._

 She did as told, placing it back over her body, exposing only the slightest amount of breast as if to tease the posh refined girl in front of her. It was all she wore, and the most amount of clothing she would be wearing for the rest of the night, she imagined.

Lexa softly caressed the girl’s thighs before placing her hand back onto her center. She slowly felt around just to tease her one last time before placing a single finger inside her entrance, and then another, she started slowly at first, but only at first. This girl was not often gentle, part of her even wanted to be right now, but the longing, that desperate longing had her moving fast paced and efficiently.

“Lexa” Clarke moaned into the girl’s mouth as their lips met once again.

The still fully dressed woman, in her vest jacket and tie, moved closer to the girl’s ear as she had done before and simply said

“You look hotter than I ever did in that jacket, Clarke” as she continued her rhythm inside the girl in front of her on the counter.

The words hit the blonde like a truck, like the most pleasant car crash imaginable, and the pleasure of it all simply overwhelmed her to the point of climax.

It enveloped her so sudden, so blissfully, that she felt disorientated, lost to the world around her. For it could crumble right now and she would not notice.

Lexa brought her down from the madness that had welled up inside her. Was this madness too?

The two of them brought their foreheads together, softly, gently, feeling each other’s breath on their skin.

As Clarke averted her gaze for just a moment, she couldn’t help but notice the time on the oven clock.

10:28PM.

“It’s almost 10:30” Clarke stated, her eyes now meeting the woman’s before her.

“I better get you to bed then.” Lexa smirked, as she picked the girl up once again, and led her upstairs.

Whether Lexa would leave when the sun rose, whether she would stick around and they would have breakfast, whether she would get to know her and they really would become an item, in this moment, she had not a single regret. She would simply have to wait and see.

 _It was the first time Lexa had smiled all night_ , Clarke noticed as she wrapped her legs tighter around the handsome woman as she was carried up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how swift everything goes in this chapter. But the reason why is that it's simply that. A chapter. I didn't want to make it too long as I won't be continuing. It was just a one and done kinda thing.
> 
> No character development, just pure sin I guess!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you wish at ignitemygasoline !


End file.
